Talk:Robin the Frog
Casting history Should we add a casting history section, with Jerry Nelson and Matt Vogel? Or should Matt be added to the performer box? ---- Jesse (talk) 15:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Normally, a character's recasting remains somewhat ambiguous for a few years until the new performer really sticks to the character consistently. But I think it's been pretty well documented that Matt Vogel is taking this character over, and having just Jerry Nelson listed at the top of the page kind of implies that he's still doing it. So yeah, I think we can safely add Matt at this time. —Scott (talk) 19:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Just did it. Did I do what you said correctly? ---- Jesse (talk) 20:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Current performer Anyone know Robin's current performer, since Jerry Nelson retired? ---- Jesse (talk) 02:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hm, I think his only speaking role since VMX was in Letters to Santa. I haven't picked that up on DVD yet to check. Oh, and he's also shouting something in one of the quick fly-by website videos (not the commercials) in Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. —Scott (talk) 02:05, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::There was a lot of guesswork on the special's talk page as to who was Robin; but there was no consensus and mostly just tossing names out there, with Matt Vogel seeming a likely suspect (Tony, who's good with voices, was sure it was him). There was no performer attribution in the credits so it would take either really close examination by our voice experts (and probably a sound upload) to see if they can agree this time, or far more likely information from someone in the know. Or waiting until his next prominent speaking appearance (at least then one would have more samples and could also use process of elimination a little). So I'm taking out the talk box and adding this to our Still Stumping until then. I may try to e-mail Matt Vogel about it (he's always been helpful to fans). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry I'm a little late with this, but that sounds like a good idea! ---- Jesse (talk) 02:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Tony's right on the nose about saying it's Matt Vogel. The recent interview with Jerry Nelson on ToughPigs states that Matt was recommended by Jerry himself to kinda take helm of his characters. It also says Matt does the manipulation for the Count and Fred the Wonder Horse (according to Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street) to Jerry's voice. ---- Jon (talk) 02:46, December 9, 2009 (UTC) From The Muppet Mindset's recent interview with Pam Arciero: RYAN: What did you get to do during the production? Did you get to perform some fun characters in the background? PAM: I did get to do Janice, as well as Camilla, Robin and Rizzo, for some of the time. I did Piggy’s legs for part of the mailroom scene. Some background rats running rampant in the mailroom and living room set. General goofy fun. I know she said substitute work, but does Robin sound by any chance like Pam Arciero? ---- Jesse (talk) 03:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Not at all, plus the question is who did she perform "in the background," so none of these are speaking roles. By now, it needs someone to listen to the special again, but see the above comments and interview link about Matt Vogel taking over most of Jerry Nelson's character. That likely means Robin but some confirmation would help (or asking him directly). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I haven't seen the special yet, so... yeah. Plus, I must've not noticed the "in the background" portion. (I really gotta start paying attention...) ---- Jesse (talk) 03:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::By the way, The Muppet Mindset's interview with Matt Vogel confirms him as Robin's performer. ---- Jesse (talk) 15:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Muppet Show Appearances The list of Robin's Muppet Show appearances is incomplete, as he also appears in the Doug Henning and Diana Ross episodes. Also, where is he in the Sandy Duncan episode? David French 05:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to add the missing episodes to the list. Robin's appearance in Sandy Duncan is mentioned on that episode page. —Scott (talk) 15:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The Muppets Comic Strip Robin appeared in The Muppets comic strip several times, should we include it in the article?